1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the area of lock holders, particularly lock holders whose function is to attach padlocks to motorcycles when the padlocks are not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for this lock holder stems from the inability of existing lock holders to address all of the problems encountered with securing padlocks to motorcycles. The prior art has focused primarily on merely attaching a padlock to a motorcycle. Existing lock holders vary in shape, but have a common problem element, which is that they are only secured to a portion of the padlock, thus the padlock bounces around and makes very annoying noises when the bike is in motion.